Meko
Meko is a secondary villain and a nemesis to X1. He is the older brother of Neko. Personality Meko is a quick and meaningless fighter, who will use anything to defeat his foes. He fully utilizes his strength and never holds back in battle. Meko has a very short temper and can engage into a fight very quickly. His demeaning presence makes him intimidating too his foes and uses that to his advantage. Powers and Abilities Meko is incredible strong which would be expected from his big size. Despite being bigger than people like DiamondLord, X1, Pharaoh and SpiderBear, he has proven himself capable of holding his own against these opponents. Meko also wears a highly durable armor, which makes strong attacks harder to deal damage. He can easily endure many continues attacks and shrug off weaker attacks. He can also take on opponents with lesser or equal strength. Being a robot, Meko can survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items for an extended amount of time. He doesn't need to eat, drink and sleep although he likes to rest but doesn't need it. Meko can regenerate at a quick rate, allowing him to rapidly recover from any physical injury. He can easily recover himself from any tissue damage and can also regrow his lost limbs. Despite his heavy armor and big size, Meko is very agile. He is able to keep up with many opponents and dodge powerful attacks, if necessary. In addition to that he can fly at great speeds. Meko possesses strong Mega Claws that are capable of trapping opponents in them. His claws are his main element to attack with and it uses his signature attack: Dark Claw. His claws are extremely sharp and powerful that can cut through most materials and hurt the strongest of foes. As his other hand Meko has a Gatling Machine Gun. With it, he can fire powerful black missiles to his opponents and its also capable of hitting his opponents with a strong and devious punch. Meko has a Toxic Needle on his right claw. The inside of the needle flows with poisonous toxins. Even if he doesn't use his Toxic Needle attack, touching this needle poisons you. Meko's feet are incredible strong and are capable of deflecting an opponents attack with his powerful kicks. He is also able to use his feet to deliver powerful kicks. In the beginning Meko wasn't as powerful as he is now. After he was given the Dark Energy Core, his powers greatly improved. This core doesn't allow him to manipulate Dark Energy and it only allows him to generate it in form of attacks, like Dark Drain. Signature Moves Meko's signature moves are: *'Dark Claw': Meko's claws become clocked in a black aura. He then charges to his opponent and he brutally slashes him with his claws. *'Toxic Needle': Meko's Toxic Needle turns whitish purple and he charges towards his opponent. When the needle makes contact with the target, the target becomes surrounded with a purple aura and will be badly poisoned and will be extremely vulnerable. *'Dark Drain': Meko creates a small black orb between his claws and he shoots a dark beam at the opponent. The black beam grabs the opponent, traps it inside and sucks its energy. As it does, the opponent becomes outlined in a dark aura. The beam releases the opponent and goes back to Meko. He then glows black and his health is regenerated and his powers are slightly increased. Weakness/Resistance Being a Dark Type, Meko is immune to Psychic Type Attacks. Meko doesn’t has good Defenses. Meko, like his brother Neko, can be controlled by Dark Energy manipulators, like Dark Hole (PowerForm). Trivia To Be Added Category:Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Robots Category:Dark Energy Category:Characters Category:Male Characters